headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Calm Before
"The Calm Before" is the fifteenth episode of season nine of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the one-hundredth and thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Laura Belsey with a script written by Geraldine Inoa and Channing Powell. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 24th, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * Executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Anthony Michael Lopez is credited as Anthony Lopez in this episode. * Actress Elyse Dufour is credited as Elyse Nicole DuFour in this episode. * Actor Ross Marquand is credited in this episode, but his character, Aaron, does not make an appearance. * Actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan is credited in this episode, but his character, Negan, does not make an appearance. * This is the first appearance of Rachel Ward since the double time jumps. She is now played by actress Avianna Mynhier. Previously, she was played by Mimi Kirkland. She was a young girl from the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court who became a foil for Tara Chambler. * With the death of Tara Chambler, the entire Chambler family line is now officially wiped out. * With the death of Henry, his entire family bloodline is now officially wiped out. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the first part of the phrase "The Calm Before the Storm". The next episode is titled "The Storm". * The climax to this episode is adapted from issue #144 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. In the comic, Ezekiel and Rosita Espinosa are two of the notable characters whose heads end up on Whisperer pikes. In this episode, notable characters include Tara Chambler, Enid, and Henry. * The statue on the balcony at The Kingdom is meant to reflect the character of Shiva, who was Ezekiel's tiger who sacrificed itself to save his life back in "Some Guy". Body count # Hilde - Killed off-screen by the Whisperers. # Miles - Killed off-screen by the Whisperers. # Martin - Killed by Whisperers. # Casper - Killed by Whisperers. # Ozzy - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Alek - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # D.J. - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Frankie - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Tammy Rose - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Rodney - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Adeline - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Enid - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Tara Chambler - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. # Henry - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike. See also External Links